


Home is Where the Heart Is

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Love Story [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Sam begins to feel like the third wheel in the new dynamics between Castiel and Dean, until Castiel sets him straight.





	Home is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as the other stories in the Castiel and Dean: A Love Story series.
> 
> This story was written in response to the prompt word: furious.

Sam and Dean were sitting across the kitchen table, eating bowls of cereal. Dean sipped his coffee. Sam was staring intently at Dean.

Dean tried to ignore him, but Sam didn’t stop. Finally, Dean sighed, “What’s on your mind, Sam?”

“You and Cas have become really close. Like nauseating close.”

“Your point, Sam?” Dean didn’t like to talk or think too hard about his relationship. He just accepted it as it was and knew it made him happy. He didn't want to imagine life without Castiel again.

“Well, I’m almost always the third wheel.”

“No, Cas is the third wheel that provides grip and stability.”

Sam sighed.”Dean, you and Cas don’t always have to have me in your pocket. Go out on a real date, someplace dark and romantic.”

“Cas and I don’t do that kind of stuff. No chick flick moments.”

“The way you two act is almost one continual chick flick moment. I’m just asking what the next step is?” Sam took a sip of his own coffee.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sam? Me and Cas are just fine the way we are." Dean glared at him.

Sam considered his words carefully, "So, you are just going to stay best friends who sometimes kiss, say you love each other, and play crossword puzzles together for the rest of your lives? I forgot one--who can't live without each other."

Dean growled, "What the hell is with the Doctor Phil moment, Sam?"

Sam stood up and walked to the sink to rinse out his coffee cup and cereal bowl. He then ran his fingers through his hair. He turned around slowly and faced Dean. "Am I holding you and Cas back from being happy together? Are you in a holding pattern because of me, Dean? More than anything n this life I want you and Cas to be happy."

"What the hell are you talking about? Nothing and no one is ever going to come between us, Sam. There ain't no me, if there ain't no you. Don't you dare think think that there is anything, past or present, that I would put in front of you. Cas knows this." Dean hit his fist furiously on the table.

"But, Dean, should it be that way? If Dad had a brother, and he had to choose between saving Mom and saving his brother, which one do you think he would save?"

Dean looked startled, "Why would you make that comparison? Cas isn't Mom. He's Cas."

"You are so deep in denial, I don't think a bull dozer could push you out. Dean, I shouldn't always come first. When that thing, that witch or whatever it was, was making Cas choose which of us to save, you told Cas to save me without regarding what it would do to him. Stop throwing yourself and Cas under the bus to save me."

"I'm not talking about this with you, Sammy." Dean squared his shoulders and walked up the stairs to leave. He nearly collided with Castiel, who was entering the bunker after running. 

Castiel greeted him, "Hello, Dean." Dean pushed past him without saying anything.

Castiel, still dressed in his running shorts and t-shirt, found Sam in the kitchen. "What is the matter with Dean?" Sam was washing out Dean's coffee cup and bowl in the sink.

"I made him mad, Cas. He'll cool off. It has nothing to do with you."

Castiel tilted his head at him and gave him a piercing look. "Is that really true, Sam?"

Sam looked troubled. "Cas, where do you want to be ten years from now?"

Castiel stared at him. "Wherever you and Dean are. You two are my home. It's the only home I'll ever need. It's the one I chose."

"But wouldn't you rather have time alone with Dean?"

"We do have time alone together. Dean and I talk alone together every night. I enjoy our talks." Castiel trailed off, confused. "Sam, although I have spent many years on earth, there are many times the nuanced meanings of words escape me. Please tell me what you are concerned about as simply as possible."

"Your more profound bond with Dean. Wouldn't you want to experience it somewhere away from hunting, from being one step away from death. Get a nice house in some suburbs. Adopt a cat. Grow flowers. Away from here? Happily ever after?"

Castiel looked at him quizzically, "Away from you?"

"What's your end game here, Cas?"

"Please sit down, Sam." Castiel pulled a chair out and sat at the table. Sam hesitated and then sat down across from him.

Castiel reached over and squeezed Sam's hand and let go. "Sam, my end game, as you put it, is to keep you and Dean alive as long as possible. You are my family. I love both of you. Dean is special to me in a different way that he does not like to put a label on, but both of you are important. The sad reality is I'm an angel, you two are human. Barring Lucifer stabbing me in the back again or something similarly catastrophic, I will outlast the two of you. I will try to follow the two of you wherever you end up after death. I do not know if it will be possible, so I try to live in the moment with both of you. I am already living my happily ever after. I got to come back after Lucifer killed me."

Sam felt the sting of tears behind his eyes. "I love you, Cas. I never say that enough to you. You wouldn't follow us back into the Empty, would you?"

"I would if need be. I hope my Father will have a better reward for you, but I will do everything in my power to be with you and Dean no matter where you are, because you are home to me. It will always be the home I choose."

They heard the clang of the bunker door and a moment later Dean stormed into the room. He glared at Sam. "Me, you, Cas, we're just better together…always. So, the simple answer to the question, Sam, is that we will always find a better way and save all of us. And, I love Cas. He's my partner, we're a couple, he's my significant other, I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Does putting labels on it fix your problem, Doctor Phil?"

Sam grinned, "Will you some day put a brother-in-law label on him?"

"Argggghhh," Dean threw his arms up in the air and started to pivot on his heels. Castiel reached out and caught his arm and pulled him into his lap. 

"You don't have to put a label on me. All you have to do is love me, assbutt."

"I love you, Cas. I'm just not so thrilled with Sam right now."

Sam gave Dean his best puppy dog eye look.

"Don't do that, Sam."

Castiel offered, "He is cute, Dean."

Dean glared at Sam. "Jerk."

"Bitch."


End file.
